As is well known, back injuries comprising minor displacement or misalignment of one or more vertebrae can cause pressure to be exerted upon spinal nerve roots. This pressure commonly results in severe pain and consequent restriction of movement for the victim. It is also commonly known that if the particular misaligned vertebra is realigned in conjunction with the residual, properly aligned vertebrae, the pressure on the spinal nerve is alleviated and thus the pain suffered by the victim is relieved.
This realignment of misaligned vertebrae is normally accomplished as a result of pressure being applied to the afflicted area of the body. In accordance with these principles, prior art therapeutic appliances have been developed in order to provide such counter-pressure to the afflicted area as required.